


Where The Boys Are

by Faye_Reynolds



Series: Where The Boys Are [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: I suck at tagging, Little fluffly, Love at First Sight, M/M, Stripper!Nixon, enjoy, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon:  shit fuck imagine lew as a stripper and dick goes in one day because his friends coerced him into going and he is all hesitant about being in there but then lew comes out and it is like fucking love at first sight and they start to date and they are totally in love and they run away together or something idk man i just can't stop picturing it now shit someone write it </p><p>nixwinters: and then they get married and live happily ever after omfg that’s the best thing ever now i can’t stop imagining it and i’m just smiling like an idiot SOMEONE REALLY PLEASE WRITE THIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Someone Waits For Me

**Author's Note:**

> **This is based on the characters of the HBO show, no disrespect is meant to the real men and veterans.**
> 
>  
> 
> Saw this on tumblr and had to write it because I couldn't stop thinking about it. 
> 
> First time writing for Band of Brothers so I'm sorry if they're OOC.
> 
> There will be two more parts for this pairing.
> 
> Not edited because I'm a lazy jerk.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Let me know if smut is wanted in the next parts. I was going to write it in this one, but didn't know if it was wanted. Please tell me! :)
> 
> ~Faye

Richard Winters was a simple man. He had no need for luxury or extravagance and was content with leading an honest life.

How he had allowed his friends to not only talk him into coming, but being the designated driver, to the most popular male strip club in Philadelphia on a Friday night, was beyond him.

But here he was.

Toccoa was a moderately sized club and was actually much nicer inside than out.

Buck clapped Dick on his shoulder, “Come on, Dick. Stop looking so serious, we’re here to have fun!”

Dick smiled, “Why don’t you ever tell Ron to stop looking serious?”

“He’s tried, believe me. I just don’t listen to him.” Ron surveyed the large room as the group walked further into the room.

“I’ll see you three losers later,” Webster smiled as he walked directly up to a thin but wiry dancer with an aggressive demeanor that should’ve been off-putting but didn’t stop Web.

David said something that must have offended the shorter man because the man’s smile dropped and he slapped Webster before walking away.

Dick went to the bar with Ron and Buck and ordered water while the other two ordered their drinks.

“So how did you hear about this place?” Dick asked Buck over the loud beat that was pumping though the speakers.

“My friend, George, works here. He loves it here and told me that the last act of the night is worth the marked-up drinks.”

Buck downed his glass and gestured to the bartender for another.

“When’s the last act?” Dick’s must’ve shown too much enthusiasm about leaving because Buck rolled his eyes.

“Who cares? Look around here Dick, it’s practically heaven. Relax and enjoy yourself. I’m about to.”

Buck grabbed his drink and left to talk to a short, bubbly brunette with a bright smile. It must’ve been George because they started talking and laughing immediately.

Dick looked to talk to Ron but he’d already left and Dick couldn’t find him anywhere, so he found a comfortable chair near the back and tried to relax. He wasn’t nervous. No. He never did anything he was uncomfortable with. This just wasn’t his typical type of guy’s night out, but he tried to listen to Buck and enjoy himself.

He drank some water and looked around when the music’s volume lowered and the lights focused on the center stage.

“It’s Friday night and you all know what that means.”

The club seemed to quiet down as a spotlight lit up the stage and a slow beat started to flow through the speakers.

The voice continued, “Welcome to the stage, Captain Vixen.”

Dick looked around for his friends but they were nowhere to be found, he focused his attention back on the stage when a loud chorus of cheers filled the room.

He looked up to see what was so spectacular and his breathe caught in his throat.

The dancer was a tall, lithe man with dark brown hair and even darker eyes. He was only wearing a pair of skin tight black jeans and Dick couldn’t stop staring.

The beat picked up and the man starting moving, a slow grinding of his hips against the silver pole before he lifted his entire body and swung in a quick circles.

Dick licked his lips and slowed around a dry throat. He shuffled forward his seat and took in everything he could.

The Captain wore the sexiest smile Dick had ever as he glided through the intricate and fast routine.

Dick wanted to taste it, wanted to feel that smile against his lips.

The brunette moved toward the edge of the stage where another pole was and looked to the crowd as moved his hips to song. He looked to Dick and the pounding in his heart skipped a beat, the man seemed to have a similar reaction and faltered on a step before he righted himself.

Dick didn’t have the sense to do anything but watch and the Captain didn’t seem to take his eyes off him, always finding him after every turn of his back.

Dick was about to stand up, move closer, do something, when Ron tapped his shoulder and pointed to where a bloody-lipped Webster was being dragged out by the bouncer, Dick remembered was called, Bull. Buck followed the out, laughing and trying to get Webster to shut his mouth.

“We gotta go, Dick.”

Dick didn’t want to leave, but he was the designated driver.

He nodded his head and walked with Ron to the front door.

He stopped in the doorway and took once last look at the enchanting man, a word Dick never thought he’d use in a club like this.

He saw those dark, shining eye staring directly at him. He thought his saw a look of pure and utter disappointment as Ron dragged him out of the building and into the cold night air.

Driving the three men home was entertaining but gave Dick a headache.

Webster wouldn’t shut up about how in love he was with the man that had slapped and punched him in the span of an hour. Buck wouldn’t stop laughing and had clearly become very drunk. Ron was in the back with Web and hit him several times for ruining his night with, Lip, the manager of the club.

After he dropped the three off to crash at Ron’s, Dick drove home in a smitten haze and passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow, dreaming of long legs, pale skin, and shining brown eyes.

* * *

 

Three days later, Dick had a day off and spent it doing things he loved and trying very hard, extremely hard not to think about the dancer from the club.

He woke up in the late morning, enjoying sleeping in, went on a long run in the brisk autumn air, and went to his favorite bookstore that had the best café attached to it.

He spent hours losing himself and searching through bookshelves. He found an old book of French poetry that he could enjoy with a few cups of coffee and good food.

He was walking out from the far back wall of the bookstore, already flipping through slightly yellowed pages, when he bumped into someone else, books falling to the floor.

“I’m so sorry, I was loo—,” Dick’s breath caught as he recognized the man he’d thought about nonstop since Friday.

“You again.” The Captain said in a deep, warm voice, with that same seductive smirk that had lured Dick in from the moment he saw him.

“M-me?”

“Yes, you. You were at Taccoa on Friday, right?”

“Yeah.” Dick tried to stop the blush that was slowly rising in his cheeks.

“I knew it!” The brunette’s smile widened and he took a step closer to Dick, “You, uh, left quite an impression on me.”

Dick’s cheeks deepened into a bright red at the longing he saw in the other man’s eyes.

“I could say the same thing.”

The man’s bold eyebrows rose on his forehead and asked with a hopeful tone, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Dick rubbed the back of his necked and laughed breathily, “Really.”

The brunette looked as though he was really thinking about what Dick said before he spoke.

“Dinner.”

Dick laughed, “What?”

“Sorry that was supposed to be a question, dinner? Would you like to go out to dinner with me? Tonight, perhaps?”

Dick’s smile widened at the nervous and hopeful look on the other man’s face.

“That depends, is your name really Captain Vixen?”

The brunette let out a loud laugh and Dick fell in love with sound in that moment.

“No, no. God, no. It’s actually Lewis, Lewis Nixon. Everyone calls me Nix.”

“Nice to meet you Nix, I’m Richard Winters, my friends call me Dick.”

The two men shook hands and it felt awkward to Dick, he wanted to do more than just shake Nix’s hand.

“So was that a yes?” Nix asked.

“Yes, Lewis Nixon, I’d love to go to dinner with you tonight.”

“Great, Dick, let’s go.”

Dick spluttered, “Wait, what?”

“Well it’s nearly six o’clock. It wouldn’t make sense to just meet up in an hour or so, right?”

Dick’s eyes widened. He should really start setting an alarm to tell him to stop exploring the bookstore.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, what do you have in mind?”

“I know this great café that about 500 feet from here.”

Dick laughed and smiled brightly at his date, “Sounds perfect.”

The two didn’t end up leaving until the shop closed at midnight.


	2. A Smiling Face. A Warm Embrace. Two Arms to Hold Me Tenderly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Part two!
> 
> Okay, so this series will follow each main relationship, three chapters each.
> 
> I suggest you read the first chapter in order to know how these two dorks found each other. :)
> 
> I think that's it?
> 
> Not edited because it's now six thirty in the morning and I haven't slept.
> 
> ~ Faye

**_Three Weeks Later_ **

“What I don’t understand is how Prudence over there got into a serious relationship with eye contact alone. He didn’t even try! Meanwhile, I can’t get Joe to even look at me let alone have a conversation.” Webster whined about his love life, or lack thereof, for the tenth time today and Ron had had enough.

“Have you ever tried shutting your mouth?” He snapped as he tried and failed to get the pumpkin on the wall for the third time.

Webster stopped holding the ladder and Ron faltered and righted himself before shooting a death glare at him.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Ron sighed and rubbed his eyes, “I mean, you like the sound of your own voice. You like to talk and sometimes you say things that are probably way too forward. You’re confident, you know you’re attractive and you think you can have whatever and whoever you want.”

Ron smiled as the paper pumpkins finally looked right. He climbed down the ladder and saw that Webster was thinking about what he had said.

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing, Web. It’s makes you who your are. I’m just saying if you stopped talking for a second, he might be able to get a word in.”

Ron smiled with sympathy and went to sit next to Dick who was pretending to read and not listen to the conversation.

Webster stormed out of the living room and slammed his bedroom door.

“You don’t think you were a little _too_ honest there, Ron?”

Ron shrugged, “Not at all. He needed to hear it. Someone may or may not have told me that one, Joseph Liebgott, may or may not also be totally smitten with David Webster. Albeit, in an angry, roundabout, way, but yeah, smitten.”

“This certain someone…it wouldn’t happen to be the manager of certain club in town, would it?”

Ron’s eyes lit up and a light pink color showed on his cheeks, “Perhaps.”

“Would a certain friend of mine be excited if I were to tell him that said manager is coming to the party tonight?”

Ron’s eyes widened, “Really?”

Dick laughed warmly, “Yeah, Nix is bringing almost everyone from the club. Something about it being good for morale.”

“How are things with Nix?”

Dick thought Ron was pulling his leg, but he seemed generally interested.

“Great, actually. I _really_ , uh, like him. I j-just don’t think the feeling is mutual. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even want to come here tonight.”

Ron jumped up off the couch like a bolt of lightning had just struck him.

“Let’s go.”

“What? Where are we going?”

“To get better costumes. Web!” Ron shouted up the stairs for the sulking man.

“What?!” Webster shouted back.

“Get your shoes on, we’re leaving!” Ron stopped to listen for the sound of Webster stomping around to get ready.

“I wasn’t going to wear a costume.”

Ron smiled and something mischievous had grown in his eyes.

“I know, but, now you are.”

* * *

 

Lewis Nix did not want to go to this party. He’d made that very clear to, well, no one, but still, everyone knew. He wasn’t ready to meet Dick’s closest friends even though everyone pretty much already knew each other thanks to Buck and George. No, if he did this then it would be official, they’d be together and he didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve Dick.

He burrowed deeper under the covers and allowed himself to sulk in his fort of self-deprecating thoughts.

“Guys, he’s in here!” Lipton shouted down the stair to the rowdy group of men getting ready.

“Nix, it’s almost time to leave, are you ready.”

“No,” he mumbled under the down comforter.

“What? I can’t hear you.”

Nix pulled the covers away from his face, “No. I’m not ready because I’m not going.”

“What? Nix, it’s your boyfriend’s party. You have t—.”

“NO! I don’t and don’t call him that. We’re n-not together.”

Nix expected a lecture from Lipton, but all he heard was laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

Lipton just kept laughing.

“I said, what’s so funny Lip?!”

He finally calmed down and caught his breath.

“Nix, you’re so gone on this guy already and you can’t even see it. So I’m going to make you see it. Get the fuck up and get downstairs. Muck and Malark got a hold of Joe’s glitter and you still need to get dressed.”

Nix huffed but shuffled out of bed.

Lipton walked to the doorway, “Don’t worry. You’ll survive.”

Nix threw a pillow at Lipton before grabbing his costume from the edge of the bed. They all decided on a group costume this year. He just hoped that Dick like camouflage.

* * *

 

Ron walked out of his room, adjusting the cuffs on his wrists so they were more comfortable, he walked into Dick’s room and laughed at the nervous look the redhead gave himself in the mirror.

“I-I can’t wear this Ron. I-It’s…”

Webster walked in and stood in the doorway. “Hot. We look good. I’ll admit it, even you two manage to pull it off.”

Ron rolled his eye and Dick adjusted the bowtie piece around his neck.

“I’m just gonna call Nix and tell him that I can’t make it,” Dick walked around the room, frantically looking for his phone.

“You can’t make it? What can’t you make? The trip down the stairs?” Ron deadpanned.

Dick looked like he was about to yell, which would have been a sight to see, but the doorbell rang and it was too late.

“Looks like our guests are here.” Ron smiled and hopped off Dick’s bed. He took another look at himself in the mirror before walking towards the door.

“You have five minutes to come downstairs.”

Dick let out a breath, he could go to the party if he changed and put on more layers.

“Don’t even think about changing!”

“See you downstairs Dick,” Webster said smugly before he walked out of the room.

It only took half an hour for the group of men to get tipsy, some more than others, and to start dancing.

It took Dick twenty minutes to talk himself into going downstairs.

He walked to the kitchen where they set up their makeshift bar and hoped to find Nix there.

He didn’t.

Dick looked around and didn’t see the man anywhere.

_He really didn’t want to come. I guess I was right._

Dick grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and walked back up stairs, ignoring the calls of his friends to dance and play Fourteen Minutes in Hell.

His feet guided him to his room from muscle memory alone as he thought about what he’d done wrong to push Nix away.

He sat down heavily on his bed in the dark, picking at the label of the bottle.

“You’re not really aware of your surroundings, are you?”

Dick smiled and forced himself not react at the sound of Nix’s voice.

He focused on the water bottle’s label, “Not when I’m lost in thought.”

He heard Nix’s footstep draw closer to where he was.

Dick stretched his arm to the left and fumbled to turn on the lamp.

“What were you thin—,” Nix stopped talking and Dick heard him inhale sharply.

He finally looked up and was surprised to see a look of pure want and need in Nix’s eyes. His own want and need matched Nix’s when he saw the brunette’s soldier costume. He wasn't wearing a shit, the pants he wore hugged every inch of his lower body and the scuffed combat boots shouldn’t have turned Dick on as much as they did.

“ _Christ._ That’s, uh, a g-great costume.” Nix stuttered and took another long drink to try and regain his composure.

He spoke again, “You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were mocking me.”

Dick laughed and stood up from the bed, “I had no such intention, Lewis Nixon.”

Nix didn’t miss the long sweeping gaze he received from Dick and his body responded quickly, blood pumping faster through his body.

“You know Chippendales steal our routines all the time.”

“I don’t doubt you.”

Nix blinked and Dick was right there, invaded his space, his senses, he was slowly being possessed by the taller man.

“I really like your costume too, Nix.” Dick breathed out against Nix’s lips.

“Y-yeah?”

Dick moved in closer, crowding Nix against dresser.

He leaned in and whispered hotly in the shorter man’s ear, “But I think it’d look better on my floor.”

Dick’s control seemed to be lost at the first touch from Nix because the brunette was quickly lifted onto the sturdy dresser and lost himself to the myriad of sensations he was experiencing.

 Dick’s hands were everywhere and stationary on his neck at the same time.

“ _Fuck,_ Dick. I want you so bad.”

Dick pulled away and rested his head on Nix’s collarbone, stopping to catch his breath.

Nix wrapped his legs around Dick’s waist pulled the redhead impossibly closer to him.

“Nix, I-I…”

Nix rubbed his hand up and down Dick’s back soothingly.

“What is it?” Nix whispered into the other man’s hair.

Dick took a deep breath and took a step back from Nix.

“I have to talk to you.”

Nix longed for the skin to skin contact, the warmth, and his drink, most of all he longed to postpone this conversation.

“Okay.”

He hopped off the dresser and joined Dick on the bed.

“Let’s talk.” He tried to smile genuinely but it’s must have come out awkward.

“Do you…? I mean, is this…?” Dick opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to communicate what he’s been feeling the past few weeks.

“It’s okay, Dick. Take your time.”

He took a long moment to gather his thoughts and his courage to talk to Nix about what’s been bothering him.

“Look, Nix, these past few weeks ha-have been amazing, perfect actually.”

Nix opened his mouth to say something, but Dick stopped him.

“Please, just let me finish. Let me embarrass myself before you say anything. I like you Nix. A lot, I _really_ like you and I just want…no. I _need_ to know that you feel the same because I’m losing my mind over you. I’ve thought about you every day since I saw first saw you and I need to know that you feel something because if you don’t I ca--,”

Nix lunged forward and crashed his lips into Dick’s. The taller man responded immediately and pulled Nix on top of him.

Nix moved his mouth down slowly to Dick’s neck and collarbone. He found a particularly sensitive spot where the base of Dick’s neck and chest met and relished in the high whimper that tore its way out of the redhead’s throat.

Nix pulled away as he unbuckled the belt that held up Dick’s black slacks.

“I do, you know?”

Dick forced his eyes open, “You what?”

“Feel the same,” Nix growled as his rip the belt from its confines.

Dick surged up and rolled them over. He kissed Nix with all the passion and want and _love_ that he could.

He ground his hips down against Nix and both men moaned at the needed friction.

“Please Dick, _more_.”

Richard Winters was never one to disobey a direct order.

He quickly shed both of the remainder of their clothes, struggling a bit with the complicated tie of his boots before he yanked them off.

He went to move back in but Nix stopped him with a hand on his chest. Dick shot him a confused look.

“You, uh, might want to shut the door.”

Dick turned to look over his shoulder to see that his door was wide open. He ran to close it and locked it for good measure.

He sauntered back to the bed and moaned softly at the feeling of Nix’s warm body against his.

“Where were we?” Nix asked, a playful tone in his voice.

“Right about,” Dick’s hand moved down Nix’s hips and pulled his body closer, “here.”

Nix moaned, “Oh, _yeah_. That’s right.”

Nix kissed Dick, licking and biting at his lips as Dick slicked three fingers with lube.

He slid his hand down to Nix’s body to his ass and pressed his fingers slightly against his hole.

“ _Fuck_ , please Dick.”

Dick entered the first finger all the way in and enjoyed the full-body shudder he received from Nix.

He entered the second and then third and before long Nix was pushing back against the punishing forced from Dick’s hand.

“ _Please._ ”

Dick settled between Nix’s legs and slicked his hard length before lining up with Nix.

He looked directly in to Nix’s dark, almost black eyes as he pushed in entirely.

Both men moaned at each of their sensations and took a long moment to adjust.

Nix wrapped his legs around Dick once more and pushed up, taking Dick deeper and feeling all of the man he’d wanted since he first saw him, inside him and around him, possessing him completely.

Dick took the hint and set a fast and punishing rhythm that Nix took with pleasure.

“Nic, fuck, you feel so good.”

“Y-you too, Dick, harder, please.”

Dick pulled away from Nix’s chest and grabbed on to the brunette’s hips tightly as he double the force of his thrust.

“S-so close, Dick.”

“Me too, Nix.”

Dick’s rhythm started to falter as he neared the edge and took hold of Nix’s dripping length.

Nix moaned and ground down against Dick’s hips when he felt the warm, rough hand grip him.

Dick couldn’t tear his eyes away from the look of pure bliss on Nix’s face as he came hard from the double sensation.

Nix mumbled a slur of orders, pleas, adorations, and declaration to Dick as he came, unaware of the words falling from his lips.

He thought he must’ve said something particularly dirty because Dick slammed into him twice, jostling his oversensitive body, before coming inside him.

The two lay together for a long time, catching their breath and enjoying the afterglow before Dick pulled away and walked into the bathroom.

He emerged moments later with a warm rag and gently cleaned of Nix with a look of pure determination and not a sound from his lips.

Nix knew he was thinking hard about something and in the high after earth-shattering sex, he had the courage to ask what it was.

“D-do you know what you said to me?” Dick asked as he sat on the bed, not looking at Nix when he spoke as he picked at his fingers.

“Uhm, I’m sure I said nothing but praise. Think I may have compared you to a certain deity once or twice.” Nix laughed to try and cover up the nervousness his was feeling.

“Y-you said that you, uhm, you said…”

“What? Did I say something too dirty?” Nix interrupted, afraid he may have crossed a line.

“You said that you loved me.” Dick finally looked up and gazed at Nix.

Three minutes of awkward silence passed before Nix said something, “What?”

He never was that articulate when he was in shock. Did he really say that? Did he really even love Dick?

The thoughts whirled around in his brain as piece clicked together in his head, unaware of the nervous rant that Dick was currently conducting.

_Nix, you’re so gone on this guy already and you can’t even see it._

Well, now he could see it crystal clear.

“…and sometime people just say it in the heat of the mo—,” Dick was finishing.

“I do.” Nix let out an unbelieving laugh after he said the words.

“What?” Dick whispered in awe.

“I do love you,” Nix smiled wide and bright,  truly happy in how easy it was to say, “I know it’s soon and people ask how I know, but it’s just…when you know, you know. Right? And I know, with one hundred percent certainty that I, Lewis Nixon, love you, Richard Winters.”

Nix look at the wide and shocked eyes of the man he _loved_ and only felt regret for a quick second as a smile slowly graced Dick’s face.

Dick let only a long breath that morphed into a laugh.

“Oh thank God, if I had to work around this, I would’ve lost my mind.”

“You’re not freaked out?”

“Lewis Nixon, I have not and never will be a hypocrite. It wouldn’t be right of me to ridicule you for something I feel as well, wouldn’t it?”

Nix worked through the words of Dick’s statements before he realize what they meant.

“Really?”

Dick nodded, “Yes.”

“Say it.”

“I love you.”

Nix tackled Dick to the bed and kissed him soft and slow, enjoying the love he was able to give and receive in return.

He’d have to thank Lip sometime, perhaps in the far future when he wouldn’t do that subtle gloating thing he did when he was right, for forcing him to attend the party tonight.

The two eventually pulled apart and climbed underneath the cover, connecting again immediately under the warm comforter and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The last thought Nix had, before passing out to the bass of another pop song, was that he would gladly spend the rest of his days in Dick’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need an example of Dick's costume [click here!](http://wf-blogs.sharecdn.com/images/gossip/2014/06/ian-ziering-body1-620x581.jpg)


End file.
